Sauna
by superfelix
Summary: A little collection of 100 drabbles I wrote for the LJ communities: lawandorder100 and ci fans united. Title names the content. Warning: Chapter 5 M-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **sauna part 1

**Challenge:** towel

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **97

**AN:** I don't know there this will end...have fun.

* * *

"Bye Goren," Danny said, while leaving the sauna. "Have a nice weekend."

"Mhm," Bobby replied monosyllabic, and pulled the towel deeper over his head. He rested his chin into his palms, closed his eyes and just enjoyed the heat.

Bobby sweated five more minutes as the door of the MCS-sauna opened again. Mumbling he sprawled his tall frame onto the upper couch, he wanted to be alone.

"Okay, then I'll take the lower one."

Bobby's eyes plopped out of his sockets and he covered his nudeness as quick as possible. "Jeez Eames, today is not mixed sauna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **sauna part 2

**Challenge:** open

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **104

**

* * *

**His heart beat like hell. How on earth could Alex? But Bobby peeked down, seeing Alex's relaxed face and the well-defined silhouette of her body only covered with white linen and sweat..._steamy_!

"Calm down," I didn't look.

"I don't think so."

"Believe me."

"Mhm," Bobby sighed, and tried to relax. He lay down on his back again, the tiny towel meticulous over his manhood. His thoughts racing. How to get later out of the sauna without showing 'little Goren' one more time.

"Okay, I made a mistake with the dates. So it's only fair to be also..." Alex said, and opened her towel. "...naked."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **sauna part 3 and 4

**Challenge:** clue

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **105 and 100

**A/N:** The continue of my sauna drabbles the last two weeks.

* * *

**Part 3/Bobby POV**

Starting with her toes...one, two, three...yes there are ten.

Roaming my gaze higher, frail ankles, strong calves and athletic thighs.

A waxed delta only covered with a thin, light brown path of curls. I have to swallow to suppress my reaction and force myself to get even higher.

Flat belly, what else with a slight six-pack beneath soft skin...she is so disciplined.

Two mound full of perfection and in the middle of that creamy marvelousness two pinkie, perky tips.

Finally her face, so full of beauty and warmth.

She blinks toward me and smirks - dear caught. Why did she do that? I haven't clue?

**Part 4/Alex POV**

Why I did that – opening my towel? I haven't a clue, but the expression on Bobby's face, as his eyes roam higher and higher – I never saw before.

A slight frown. Oh he notes the little scare on my right knee – second high school year.

He rests on my triangle – men! His tip of the tongue – I grin. Did he suppress a moan?

Am I fat? – holding the breath, tensing my belly. Ups, that boosts my boobs.

It's so hot. I can feel the sweat rinsing out of every pore.

His eyes meet mine, I smile and blink toward him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **sauna part 5 and 6

**Challenge:** subtle

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **99 and 99

**A/N:** I don't know there this will be end. Saturday will come the next challenges.

* * *

**Part 5/Bobby POV**

The subtle perfume what effuses her delicate and naked body, the thin film of sweat over her soft skin, the over 80°C and that narrow room – everything overturn me together.

I get up, my little towel slips away – we are on a par.

I lock the door - we're saved.

Turning around and switching off the light – only the red glowing of the hot stones illuminates us. Her silhouette melts with my process of pouring water over the rocks. I note her sensual upward glace and hold my breath. I react – grow bigger. I can't hide it any longer.

**Part 6/Alex POV**

He's big - everywhere. He comes closer and I present myself tantalizingly – forearm holds the upper part of my body, one leg bend the other stretched, throwing back my head.

Nose on nose, his eyes are so wide and wild. We breathe the same air. He gets deeper, his sweet tip of the tongue again. It glides subtle between my breasts 'till my navel filled with sweat. Circling around he dives into the little lake.

It feels so good.

Deeper, dear he still runs deeper toward the second tarn. What will his smacking tongue taste there? Not only sweat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **sauna part 7 and 8

**Challenge:** bathroom

**Flavor:** Criminal Intent

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **103 and 103

**

* * *

**

**Part 7/Alex POV**

Silence after my orgasm. I'm never loud during but now it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Only the noises of the drippy showers reach my ears.

He's still between by spread tights: my knees onto his shoulders – kissing every inch of my skin.

He looks up, our gaze meet, merge, get lost.

Slowly I get up and maneuver Bobby mild but determined, placing him onto the lower couch.

I want to get down my knees – want to thank, give back his acting, adoration of my body and soul.

"Alex, please, no!" He holds gently my chin, our glances melt again.

**Part 8/Bobby POV**

"You don't have to and I think when…I'll get a heart-attack. It's too hot…you're so hot."

She nods, smiles, understands.

Slowly she gets around me. Oh dear, her rock hard nipples press against my back, her sharp legs gently wrap around mine - her hot core dampen me. Her soft lips caress my nape.

Her playful fingertips everywhere…finally around me. One palm can't grasp completely, so she uses both. Heaven.

"Do you feel fine?" she whispers in my ear, sucks passionately my lobe.

"Yes," I pant.

A shadow dims the little window. Our heads fly up. Someone must be outside, in the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **sauna part 9 and 10

**Challenge:** late

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **99 and 99

* * *

**Part 9/Alex POV**

His pulsation manhood between my palms, my body pressed against his, everything makes me breathless. It's difficult to frame: "Do you feel fine?" His gasping 'Yes' reaches my ear as I still suck his. I want that man, now.

But there is a shadow at the window.

It's too late – our Captain stares inside – we outside.

There is no chance that he didn't saw my legs and arms wrapped around Bobby, gently stimulating everything I can reach.

The door flies open – right, the lock is broken-down since weeks.

I hide behind Bobby's broad shoulders and fish for my towel.

**Part 10/Bobby POV**

Shit, I forgot the thing with the lock and now Ross is inside. I stand up to cover Alex from his gaze.

"Detectives, what's going on h…" he shouts, but I interrupt him with getting a step closer.

"No words, sir – not now."

"Okay, when you both are dressed, we see us in my office," he replies, and leaves.

I turn around and see Alex wrapped in the thin fabric, which glues incredible around her body. I want her even more.

She steps closer, gets on her toes and whispers lasciviously. "I hope we will continue what we started…later."

* * *

**The end…or?**

**I'll see what the next challenge will bring.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **sauna part 11 and 12

**Challenge:** trust

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren/Danny Ross/Jimmy Deakins

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **102 and 103

* * *

**Part 11/Bobby POV**

I nod and gawp at Alex. She slips under one of the four showers, smirking. She sees my thrilled face from observing her body and throws her towel in my face.

Steam fumes as the cold water hit her hot skin. I nearly burst of desire.

Ross caught us. I couldn't understand why she is so relaxed and why he came back. He wished me a nice week-end. He wanna go.

But why I think of our boss? There stands Alex – naked before me, rubbing her swelling curves.

"What should we say to him?"

"I have a plan," Alex replies. "Trust me."

**Part 12/Danny POV**

I hadn't come back. Dear it was just a nearly empty shampoo-bottle, shit. And what now? In thirty minutes I should meet Liz.

Plan: just a few words about privacy and public...and?

I need help. Where I put his number? Oh here...

"Deakins?"

"Hey James, Danny is calling,"

"Hey Captain..."

"I trust you..."

"Right..."

"You told me there are no fraternisations in your unit."

"Right, there were no..."

"But before five minutes, I napped..."

"Whom?"

"Our best team...I can't separate them. They are too good together."

"And not only while work!?" Jimmy replies, and laughs. "That's now your prob. I'm out since months."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **sauna part 13

**Challenge:** glass slippers

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren/Danny Ross

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count: **102

**A/N:** That challenge was very hard to combine with my little sauna story, but I get it anyhow. It's the last chapter.

* * *

**Part 13/Danny POV**

There they come, like lambs to the slaughter. Their gazes show guilt…good!

He opens the door, but let her inside first. No body contact as they slip inside…interesting.

She tries to open her mouth to say something, a kludgy excuse.

"No, please Detective…don't! Do you think I still believe in fairytales, big bad wolfs, glass slippers and nasty stepmothers? I saw what I saw and…"

"Here you're at work. I don't want to catch you again. What you'll do at home is your business…and now go."

They turn astonished around, their fingers on the way to each other.

"No body-contact in OnePP!"

**The End**


End file.
